My Destiny
by Ava Lynn
Summary: AangxKatara one shot...Katara relizes that Aang and her were meant to be together.


Just a short Aang/Katara oneshot. Katara tells the story from when she is older and I guess you can say kind of looking back on when she was 14... 

(KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW)

I don't know quite how it happened...Aang and I were sitting on the beach one evening in early summer, talking of our future and where it would take us after the war, when all of a sudden Aang asked a question. A question that I was dreading to answer. I don't know where it came from in Aang's mind. He must have suddenly thought of it, or maybe he was planning to ask this unexpected, random question all along...I suppose I will never know. But he asked it.

"Katara, How do you feel about me?"

"You're my best friend Aang. I care about you." I replied rapidly, hoping Aang would just leave it at that. Of course he did not.

"But you care for me as a friend... and nothing more?" He asked slowly, and I could sense a tremor of sadness in his voice.

I paused, not knowing what to say or do, and though I knew the answer was in my heart, I could not find words to describe it.

There was a long silence. I sat, my head on my knees, just inches away from Aang, thinking...

"Please Katara," Aang tried again, "I really want to know what you think about me."

I closed my eyes. I remembered how Aang's eyes looked as they opened for the first time, remembered the joy of penguin sledding with him, the feeling of my heart as I nervously waited for Aang to come back from the spirit world. I tried to recall how his hand felt when I held it those numerous times. I thought of how perfect it felt when I held him in my arms...what if I did love him more than a friend?

I found myself reaching out to Aang, with my eyes still closed. I grasped his hand in mine and clasped my fingers around his. Taking a deep breath, the answer came to me, like a bolt of lightning. But yet somehow the answer had been there all along. It had been hidden, in the words of my wise grandmother. The last words, in fact that she had said to me before I left to go find Aang, many many months ago. I remembered these words very clearly. Especially the very last line...

(FLASHBACK OF GRAN GRAN)

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

(END FLASHBACK)

My destiny... Of all the moments in my whole life I had never been so happy. The gods put me on this Earth for a reason, and I knew what it was.

I opened my blue eyes and gazed into Aang's gray ones.

"How I feel about you Aang...is...hard to explain."

Aang looked crushed. I took his other hand in mine so I was now holding both his hands tightly, the fingers of my right hand breaking free of his so that they could travel along the side of his face, down his neck and arm and then back to his left hand where the rested there.

Aang's expression was one of complete and utter confusion. I decided to try my best to explain.

"Aang, when I think of you I feel nothing but complete joy and happiness...And it's almost as if I were penguin sledding, every time I touch you...my heart just feels free."

Aang smiled one of his biggest smiles.

"So you don't think I'm just a kid, who happens to be your best friend? You actually love me?"

"Aang, we're both still very young..." I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't said too much of what I felt.

For deep down somewhere I knew it had to be destiny. What I felt for Aang was desire, passion, and love. But I couldn't tell him that, not just then. We were too young. Not ready.

But somehow, I HAD to let him know. What if too much time passed and I kept my feelings concealed? In a couple of years, as crazy as it seemed, Aang could have a family. He would have to if he wanted to save the Avatar cycle. That was where I knew it was my destiny to help him with that. I had to let him know that I loved him.

I took a deep breath and said what I was going to say, "...but I believe we are soul mates. Destined to be together...I suppose what I am trying to say is that I love you with all my heart, Aang."

Aang's eyes brimmed with happy tears as I said this.

"Katara I've loved you for the longest time. I loved you ever since the first time I saw you!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. When he let go of me, I put my hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him...

Aang pulled away, blushing.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, genuine concern flooding my voice.

"I...I don't know how to...I-I've never kissed anyone before."

I couldn't help but giggle at the innocent blush that covered his cheeks, he was just so cute sometimes...

Aang scowled when I laughed.

"Sorry, Aang." I apologized. "I wasn't laughing at you in a mean way."

"That's ok Katara."

"Anyway," I continued, "It's okay that you've never kissed anyone. I haven't exactly kissed anyone either."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But you seem so experienced." Aang looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"I'm just a little older than you." I said gently, "I guess it comes to you by instinct."

"Can we try again?" Aang said, raising his eyebrows up and down and trying to sound all macho.

I laughed. "Of course."

We made the mistake of both leaning in at the same time, a bit too fast and as our lips brushed together, our noses bumped hard.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my sore nose.

"Sorry..." Aang muttered, rubbing his.

"No, It's my fault." I said slowly, blushing, "I guess I'm not as good as a kisser as I thought I would be."

There was a bit of a silence as we waited for our noses to stop hurting. Then, with out warning, Aang pounced on top of me. He was sitting on my hips and had my arms pinned down to the ground. I looked up at his face and he had a huge grin plastered on it.

"Hey, no fair." I whined playfully.

Aang laughed. "I'm not going to let you go!"

"We'll see about that! Bring it on!" I giggled, squirming underneath Aang, trying to escape.

Before I had a chance to break free, Aang used his airbending skills to lift him up in the air slightly, and then gently lay him down completely on top of me, his face just inches from mine.

I studied his eyes. They were sparkling. I smiled up at him, giving him the permission to close the gap between our lips.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. His lips were soft and moist. I ran my tougue across the inside ofAang's lower lip, begging for more. By this time, our instinct had entirely taken over. I was lost in the taste, the feeling, the love...and I'm positive Aang was too. After a few minutes in complete heaven, Aang got up, and then helped me to my feet.

Nothing much more happened that night except we got yelled at by Sokka when we got back to the campsite. Apparently he'd seen the whole thing...But nothing could ruin that night for Aang and I.

My favorite memory of that evening was, not the kiss, as wonderful as it was, but the sunset that Aang and I watched after we kissed. One of the great beauties the gods created. Just like they created me and Aang and everyone for a reason. I believe everyone has a purpose and a destiny in life. You just have to find it.

Now, over ten years later, with the war over and Aang's second child growing safe inside of me, I know it really was... my DESTINY.

THE END


End file.
